


The Vengeful Wraith

by AsmundFirehelm (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AsmundFirehelm
Summary: I'm Dorian Garr, I've been part of the Imperial forces stationed in the Lothal system for about nine years. My main duty is to maintain the security within the capitol city of this uncivilized system of the outer rim. My official Title is 'Agent Dorian Garr of the Imperial Security Bureau', I live among the people, and make sure the Troopers do their job right, and that the security of Lothal is not endangered.
Oh, and By the way, I'm a Sith.





	1. Chapter 1

**a few years ago**

I knew I shouldn't have done that. I wasn't the best pilot ever (even if I was a great pilot for my age), and stealing a ship from the Imperial Academy? It was a dumb move. I wasn't the smartest cadet in the group, but it was a dare really.

And Dorian Garr never backs down from a dare.

So yeah, I sneaked out of the dormitories, past all the 'Troopers, the mouse droids, and the cameras, all the way to the Hangar.

I was supposed to merely take a picture from myself with the ships and return back. But I couldn't. all those ships were just calling to me.

I boarded one of the ships in the Hangar, you know, one of the many many one-man starships there. I picked one of the Y-wings salvaged from a clone-wars battlefield and took it for a ride.

But, sadly, I forgot the fact that you aren't _supposed_ to take a ship out of base without authorization. I was just a junior cadet, not even in the pilots' division. I literally had no authorization to even _be_ on any of the ships.

And truth is, the 'Troopers don't aim to miss in these situations, and the five TIE-fighters on my tail taught me that the hard way.

An alarm started buzzing, announcing there was damage in Starboard, another went off, announcing the shields were down, and a third told me the controls were basically offline.

The ship was out of my control, just five minutes after I'd took off, and the earth was closing on really quick.

_BAM!_

I don't remember much after that, only a big explosion, a lot of dust, and the feeling of cold.

Then, darkness.

* * *

**Current Time**

"I shall leave for Coruscant shortly, apprentice, and I am uncertain about when I will return." Said the grand Inquisitor, as he walked towards the hangar in the Imperial Complex in the capitol city, "you are free to act as you deem necessary for any and all business that needs your attention. Do not use this authority foolishly"

Few knew his true identity, and I wasn't one of them. As far as I was concerned, his name was 'The Inquisitor', or 'Sir'.

The Inquisitor was a tall Pau'an, basically a head-and-shoulders taller than any human on base, pale with a spotless face, except for the red tattoos. His yellow eyes always shone intensely, his only other expression being a nasty smirk dedicated for using when he was facing an enemy.

He was my trainer. The formal term, or course, is 'master', but seeing as he hadn't reached the level of 'lord' yet himself, He couldn't really claim to be my master. The man was ruthless, sadistic and without a doubt a nightmare to anyone he considered enemy (and I suspect most of the people who walked past him. he had a bright personality like that). Of course, he had the skill, and the weapons to back his antagonistic behavior up. One Said weapon was right now resting on his back, in the form of a red disk with a handle in the center.

Anyway, He was leaving Lothal. Of course he would. I was basically the only reason he was here anyway, and now that someone had _summoned_ him back to the capital system, I was not to go with him. for both our sakes.

After all, he wouldn't want to show his _own_ master that he had an apprentice, the rule of two didn't allow that.

So yes, for the first time since I had left home, I had no supervisor. I was free.

Oh right, I have to introduce myself now.

I'm Dorian Garr, I've been part of the Imperial forces stationed in the Lothal system for about nine years. My main duty is to maintain the security within the capitol city of this uncivilized system of the outer rim. My official Title is 'Agent Dorian Garr of the Imperial Security Bureau', I live among the people, and make sure the Troopers do their job right, and that the security of Lothal is not endangered.

Oh, and By the way, I'm a Sith.

* * *

The next few days were very refreshing. I didn't have to wake up at 0350, I didn't have to watch my every step in case a twirling disk-saber was coming my way, and I didn't have to compete with some halfwit trooper-wannabe in the Well.

I was given free reign of the ISB headquarters in the imperial Complex (seeing as I was one of the three agents stationed there, and the one of the other two was out there doing field-work) and could use the time to work on my armor.

Yes, I said Armor. the Sith (well, to be precise almost _all_ force users) tend not to wear armor unless absolutely unavoidable. It's kinda a tradition, and it's a stupid one. You need protection in combat, and while the Lightsaber can help deflect bolts, or cut off limbs, a lightsaber can't help if you have a knife in the chest, or are punched by a droid.

In other words, Armor is necessary for anyone who expects to face blaster-fire.

* * *

I was walking towards it. towards the door, there was something behind it, something intriguing calling for me, whispering my name.

" _Dorian"_

Yes, just like that. It was a whispering door, with unknown, unbelievable, unimaginable treasures behind it. and it was a door I knew couldn't be opened, except by me. it wouldn't be that intriguing if it could be.

I walked towards it, not looking at anything on the two walls of the corridor, my eyes locked on the only important thing inside.

" _Dorian"_

My feet stopped, and my arm reached for the doorknob.

I felt tired, but nothing was more important that opening that door.

" _Agent Dorian Garr!"_

The ground beneath me vanished, making me fall down to the nothingness below. The door's pleasant aura changed into something menacing, and the air began getting warmer and warmer

Until I fell into my bed.

"Garr"

_Oh dear, not again!_

I turned to the source of the sound. It was a man in a leather overcoat, a helmet in his hand, and a weird Staff on his back.

I took a deep breath, relieved. It was just Agent Kallus, waking me up after I'd slept in once again.

"Agent Garr, you're late again" said Kallus in his normal firm tone, standing tall almost as if in a navy line. I suppose he _was_ a soldier before a special agent. "be in your uniform, in the lobby, in thirteen minutes sharp" he said, before turning, and marching out of the corridor to the lift that connected us to the rest of the imperial Complex, without turning back.

Sad thing was, I knew he was serious. He was my superior in rank, and (sadly) within his rights to order me around. Even though I carried a disk-saber with me, normally on my back, He could look at me without fear and order me to clean the headquarters with a toothbrush, and I wouldn't be able to disobey, without the risk of swift punishment from my Trainer, or the army.

Fortunately, the man was fair. he might be ruthless in combat and towards incompetence (something all high-ranking Agents had in common) but he wasn't sadistic for the sake of being sadistic, and he had a sense of Honor not normally found on this planet. The man wouldn't abuse his rank, and due to that probably wouldn't be promoted any further.

Anyway, donning my armor, putting my two pistols in their holsters and pulling my hood on my head, I walked out of my room, and into the lift that led me to the lobby, where Agent Kallus was, undoubtedly, waiting for me to arrive before he could brief me on what I was to do today.

* * *

"Agent Kallus" I called, walking towards the tall man who was looking at the skyline of Lothal's largest city, as if he owned it.

"Good morning, Agent Garr" said the man with a firm tone, "Nice of you to finally join us"

I rolled my eyes, happy that he didn't know I had, and said "What are the business on table today, Sir?"

He smirked, "Nothing out of ordinary, Agent. You're on patrol today, check through town, and ensure the city's safe. If you happen to find any sign of unrest" he turned, a glare in his eyes, "make sure to take care of it"

I saluted and left, a long day of boring patrols awaited me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N:
> 
> Ok, this is my first ever story in this fandom, so if it sucks, please try and be considerate.
> 
> Sadly, I'm not that versed in Star Wars lore either (most of what I know either comes from the Wookiepedia, or Rebels or the original trilogy…), so there may be lore-wise inaccuracies in later chapters. If there are, do tell me (in Review or in PM)
> 
> See you guys later.
> 
> Davoid out!


	2. Chapter 2

Now, enough of my chattering, I am following a narrative here, and can't talk about other stuff.

I walked into the pub in the Market district, like always starting my day from there, and hanging around in the market district. Patrol day meant I had to investigate _every_ district, but seeing as the Slums were basically under Mob rule, and the Elite district had their own bodyguards, unless invited (or necessary for a case), no agent visited there.

The day was eventless. Like most other days, I spent most of the day in the markets, subtly stunning the troopers when they tried to go to the pub, and talking with the vendors.

Lothal was a quiet place. It was too remote for any known criminal to reside, and too 'backwater' for the bounty hunters to ever visit. The entire system had nothing to offer other than vegetables (which, sadly, were not really of good quality) and maybe some minerals. It meant it was not populated, and cities with low population can't have unrest.

Well. at least that's what I thought. Until I saw another person in battle armor.

Well, a battle armor that wasn't almost completely white, that is.

It was Mandalorian. something almost similar to my own armor, but it looked like the smith had entrusted the coloring job to a youngling.

There was truly no order in how the person had colored their armor, the shoulder-pad almost looked like a chess-plate, the chest-plate a mix of purple, red, and pink. The only thing in the armor that looked even _remotely_ respectable was the full helmet. That looked like a professional had painted it.

Anyway, the Person, probably a Mandalorian (because bounty hunters seldom traveled here, obviously), looked like she knew what she was doing. she sat on the table next to mine, and sighed. "Another normal day in Lothal, isn't it?"

I looked at her, and said "normal is good. It means there's no trouble"

"aren't you a bore?" The Mando snorted, "to want the world to remain colorless!"

I rolled my eyes, "colorless?" she nodded, "well, yeah. _Colorless_ , normal, _boring_. I hate it"

At that point, she stopped, and said "nice chat, gotta go!" and that was exactly what she did.

I looked at the place she had sat, a few seconds ago, and blinked. A few minutes later I rose and left the pub too. I had a patrol to start.

* * *

When, three or four hours later, I returned to the Complex to report to Kallus and retreat to the armorer's refuge, I understood it was going to change soon.

"I'm tellin' you, it's was a loth-rat!" I heard someone say to another.

_Huh_ , I thought, _why would an officer talk about a 'loth-rat'?_ as I walked alongside them, trying to be subtle while listening on to their conversation.

"You expect me to believe you lost your helmet, Zapper, and half the tech in the ship, to a street urchin?" said a man in black Pilot uniform with a red shoulder-pad on his left shoulder.

"Yeah!" the other pilot, this one in normal trooper armor, answered. "I keep tellin' you, the ship crashed, and the rat just opened the hatch, stealin' everything!"

"Including your helmet."

" _yes_ "

"Pardon me for interrupting" That would be when I decided to interrupt, not really looking like I cared about being pardoned or not, "But _why_ did you even crash the TIE fighter?"

The soldier said "I… I –uh" he rubbed the back of his neck, "Another ship attacked me"

I stared at him, "Another ship attacked you" he nodded virtuously, and replied "Yes, sir. My squad was attacked by a rogue weaponized starship while on the patrol route above the fields around capitol city"

I rolled my eyes, "If you crashed your ship in an accident, don't be such a bull-head to claim a-" it was at that point when a pair of weird looking men came inside the complex.

Weirdly in a sense that they wore the trooper armor, if a child had sprayed graffiti on it. there was no white spot left on either of the armors, and it was both unregulatory _and_ suspicious.

Every single soldier in the complex drew their blasters at once, the troopers aiming for the legs and arms (as they're trained to do) while the officers (and me, I suppose) aimed for the head.

"Wait!" said one of the two, as they raised their arms up in surrender, dropping their blasters in the process, "we're friendly!"

The head officer of the complex, Commandant Aresko, said "who are you, and what's your rank?"

One of the two said "TK-626 and TL-397, sir!"

The Commandant said "what is the meaning of this…disgraceful state of your uniform, trooper? Explain yourself!"

"We…we faced an armed civilian in Mando armor, sir!" he said, "we moved in for apprehension and arrest, but there was an explosion… I don't think there was any other-"

Right then, the Taskmaster Lyste, the somewhat sidekick of Aresko, said "Commandant, I have a transition coming from the troopers on patrol near the market district. Apparently there's been an explosion on ground, two or three TIEs are on pursuit of an unidentified starship moving outside the city limits!"

"What in the-" said the commandant, annoyed, "three unrelated shows of incompetence from the empire's vigilance! This is a –"

And as he continued reimpanding his men, I walked towards the conference room. Three acts of armed violent activities within the city could _not_ be a mere coincidence. And with what I'd seen, I'm pretty sure I had actually _talked_ to one of the culprits.

Not, this wasn't a mere coincidence. There was an unidentified alien, a Mando, and at least one rogue battleship at the large here. and that meant more than just a few unrelated accidents.

Lothal might be a death sentence for one's carrier once they're dispatched there, but the Troopers were not incompetent. Not _that_ much.

This wasn't just an unrelated series of Irrelevant accidents.

It was more than that. It was the first sparks of a Rebellion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I mixed the timeline of the 4 Shorts so that they've all happened at the same time.
> 
> Zeb and Sabine screwed around with the 'Troopers for a bit, then they boarded the Ghost, got into trouble with the TIE Fighters. And the one Chopper shot down crashed near Ezra, who happened to rob its pilot blind.
> 
> And then all of them (the survivors, anyway) returned to Base, where this chapter happened.
> 
> well, This chapter's uneventful, but there will be some action soon… IDK how soon, but about when The Inquisitor comes to town…
> 
> Davoid out!

**Author's Note:**

> A.N:
> 
> Ok, this is my first ever story in this fandom, so if it sucks, please try and be considerate.
> 
> Sadly, I'm not that versed in Star Wars lore either (most of what I know either comes from the Wookiepedia, or Rebels or the original trilogy…), so there may be lore-wise inaccuracies in later chapters. If there are, do tell me (in Review or in PM)
> 
> See you guys later.
> 
> Davoid out!


End file.
